gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fox357magnum
Count High School Appears! Hi Fox, As a known fan of Count High School I'm wondering if you could tell me what manga they just appeared in. Thanks WaterKuruk (talk) 18:35, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Hi Kuruk, Of course, it's a manga called "Witch of Ironwood and Iron Feather" but it haven't been translated yet. There is two chapter until now and a third will come across jan 19th, here is the link. Personally I find the Panzer III's driver and loader/gunner (they are twins) very cute. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:13, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Thanks so much Fox, Yeah, they're very cute :). As someone who can't read kanji to save my life I still loved it soooo much. I really love how the manga that're coming out are expanding the world of GUP. I may be wrong but it looks like Count's school building seems to be an exact copy of Bram Castle which is really funny/cool (or maybe it's just a generic Romanian castle), but I'm just gushing by this point. I can't wait for it to be translated XD. WaterKuruk (talk) 20:13, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Yeah me too, I always wanted to learn japanese but I always cowardly turn back. For translation for now I wouldn't count (Count that's funny :) in fact no it isn't) on it for now because I talk to the translator of the scanlation group, they lost many members and those who were part of the original translation team don't have time anymore so technically he is alone for translations and a bit discouraged (I can't blame him) so that's why the translations are so late. For the castle you're right it bear a striking ressemblance with Bran Castle but the configuration of towers doesn't match with the original castle so their building might be inspired by Transylvanian architecture. Another thing do you recognize this emblem, it's pin the the collar of who is seems to be Count overall commmader ? Because I asked to several person and no one recognize it, it might something related to Romania. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:22, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Love the pun there :). Too bad about the translators, I'm loving what we so far well enough anyway. As I thought the school just may be a Transylvanian castle because it's Romanian similar to how Anzio's carrier's architecture's a mix of Florence and Rome. Unfortunantly I won't be able to tell you what the pin means. I tried to see if it was some sort of civilian or miltary award but I found nothing. My next thought was that it was referencing Vlad Tepes in some way but no paintings had him wearing that sort of emblem. The best I can tell you is that the pin appears to function similarily to Maginot's commander wearing the blue spade patch, being the symbol of the leader of the sensha-dou team. Sorry I couldn't help. WaterKuruk (talk) 01:13, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Technically for Anzio, I think its based only on Rome. All monuments seen in the OVA (except the clock tower I don't manage to find on what it based of) and all those mentionned in one of the Dramas (if you're interested some Dramas have been translated you can find them on this Youtube channel) are in Rome. For the insigna I tried various things like military insignias, bagdes, medals, coat of arms... but no match. BTW how is you Count fan-fiction have you repaired the Maresal ??? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:55, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Just to let you konw, Chapter 3 will be released on January 23, 2019. Zenjamibu (talk) 17:22, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Fox, I've listened to some of the Dramas (mostly the ones that came out after der Film that being Jatkosot's, St. Glo's, Chi-Ha-Tan, and Klara's Secret) but I haven't heard the Anzio one yet, then again it has been a while. I guess we'll have to keep looking for info on the pin. As for the fanfiction, my version of Count are a little more wary about challening the more stronger and/or experienced schools unlike the manga due to their weaker equipment. They do hope that they can start employing an effective ambush strategy with the StuG and the Maresal which is *finally* just about repaired (getting parts for a native tank that was only operated in Romania *and* built in limited numbers at that isn't easy ya know XD ). WaterKuruk (talk) 19:30, January 17, 2019 (UTC) @Zenja Thanks Zenja, but it seems they delayed it a little as I remember it would be released on Jan 19th (or maybe I'm hallucinating). @Kuruk The Anzio Drama is part of a 6 part Drama where Anglerfish girls had to go to other schools to tie bonds with, Hana in St.Glo, Yukari in Saunders, Saori in Anzio, Mako at Pravda and Miho at KMM. And for the Maresal if you have pain to find parts of a local, limited produced tank, it maybe you don't search hard enough. After don't you find Saunders challenging enough ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:00, January 17, 2019 (UTC) I'll definitely want to listen to the other 5 parts then :). I see what you mean by the challenge part, Well, they have the parts now and have repaired it but it just took a while, you'll recall the time it took for Leopon to get the Tiger up and running. Then again, they did show a Hetzer conversion is as simple as popping the hull and gun on the 38(t) chassis but I think you get what I mean. WaterKuruk (talk) 22:08, January 17, 2019 (UTC) For the dramas I talk you about, only the Introduction, Saori at Anzio and Mako at Pravda have been translated, I really wanted to see Hana at St.Glo. Then for the repairs, I hope you'll have plenty replacement guns as I read the Maresal's main gun the Resita M1943 had a pretty high muzzle velocity (around 1030 m/s) giving it high penetration but also greatly reduce its life span (around 500 rounds until gun get unusable). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:36, January 17, 2019 (UTC) I listened to the Saori and the Mako ones through the link you had sent earlier, now I'm going to watch the intro. Bit backards XD. I really wanted to hear Hana at St. Glo too. I think she'd really fit in there, a proper St. Glo lady. It shouldn't be too unrealisitic to have multiple replacements then, given the gun was both field artillery and anti-tank, explaining its fragility. The muzzle velocity should make its sniping/hit and run tactics even better I think, little time to react ;). That begs the question of what happens if it breaks during a match. I suppose it either won't be able to attack before it's repaired after the match or somehow be repaired mid-match which I don't think would work. Interesting challenge to write around. WaterKuruk (talk) 00:36, January 18, 2019 (UTC) That's why I love Hana because she's a refined girl and she have a sweet soft voice. Personally if the gun broke down during a match I would consider the tank unable to fight, as it wouldn't be easy to replace the gun during the match, plus I don't think it would be allowed. Then I don't see the tank fire 500 rounds in one match so it would imply a gun deterioration management, plus I don't know how many rounds the Maresal was supposed to carry. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:10, January 18, 2019 (UTC) That's what I thought, I highly doubt they'd reach the limit in one match.It's hard to say what the capacity would be but my best guess for comaprison would be a Hetzer, the Maresal did supposedly inspire the Germans to make the Hetzer (their dimensions sure are similar) so that's about 40 rounds. Do the math and you can get 12 full matches and a few rounds into a 13th and as you said I don't think they'd fire every round in one match. Restocking the rounds before every match is a thing and correct me if I'm wrong but I don't believe Turtle team ever ran out of rounds in a match, though I suppose that may just be plot armor. There shouldn't be any problems at all. WaterKuruk (talk) 00:10, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Actually the Maresal TD is smaller than the Hetzer, the Hetzer dimensions are L:6.38m, W:2.63m and H:2.17m while the Maresal's are L:5.8m, W:2.44m and L:1.54m. For the ammo the only time in the franchise I heard about a tank running out of ammo was in the match Kuromorimine against St. Gloriana, when during the final showdown Churchill versus Tiger, Pekoe load the last round faster than the Tiger but Assam missed the turret ring and the shell bounce on the Tiger and the Churchill was then destroyed. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 02:24, January 19, 2019 (UTC) I never said they were exactly the same now did I? However, that *is* a slightly bigger differance then I thought... Whoops XD Well then, I stand corrected. It's been a while since I've read the National Tournament information so it seems I've forgotten some things ;). WaterKuruk (talk) 04:22, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Found Something Hi Fox. I found this picture from community, If you're not seeing it yet. Might be Usefull. Central General • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 02:22, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Hi CC, Interesting, where did you get this ? It bears the signature of Taiboss one of /ak/ translators. Oddly it stated RW as canon (anyway RW is part of "my" canon) and MLLSD as non-canon. MLLSD even a little exagerated sometimes bring some backgrounds to some characters or portrayed some events off-screen the anime (such as Hana, Saori and Yukari stepping in Student Council, a little part of Shiho and Chiyo childhood, etc...). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 02:56, February 3, 2019 (UTC) I got this from Taiboss himdelf from Discord. Central General • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 02:59, February 3, 2019 (UTC) What are the manga's listed? FinnXMarcy (talk) 11:04, February 3, 2019 (UTC) The mangas here are so far all the mangas existing. There are also several mangas anthologies and 4koma collections that aren't listed here but I know how canon some are. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:25, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Das Finale Edits Could you or any of the admins,please ask Kinedyme to please stop reverting my edits for they are not wrong nor I have done nothing worth of reversal? I would ask directly but I think I would be ignored. (Had I done something wrong I would not be contacting you) Thanks -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 23:55, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Hi Presenz-san, The first time he revert your edits, it was because he wanted to maintain the links in the sections (characters, tanks...) even if there is duplicates. And for the second revert I don't think it was because of your content it was because you made a little error that broke down the infobox and instead of only fixing the infobox he revert all. I'll talk to him if you want but what made you think he would ignore you ? The last time you asked a question on his talk page, he answered, so I don't think if you leave a message to him it would be left unanswered. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 03:30, February 16, 2019 (UTC) About the links, I re-added them. And the error was probably because I made the edit from my phone. 25% of the time I edit from my phone. What made me think I would be ignored? The big huge revert instead of a simple edit, added to the fact I've been suffering from stress lately (school stuff) that made me think that. -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 05:56, February 16, 2019 (UTC) I revoked Kine's revert to your edits and fix the infobox. And when you want to refresh a page use only the "Under Renovation" tab, the "Under Construction" is only used for page that weren't existing before. For the phone edits, I personally don't like that it's for me the best way to messed up things. That's why I don't use (or have a minimal use) my phone for edits because I'm a dick with it. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:52, February 16, 2019 (UTC) I also remove the tab, its only use is when a new page is created the "Under Renovation" Help? Hi Fox. I want to remake the song pages by creating table/frame with colums for the lyrics, but I suck at coding, can you help me? Central General • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 22:35, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Hi CC I'll think about something, I'll come back to you in a moment. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:42, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Is there something like this you looking for ???? I give you two versions : To me the first could be the most presentable but I don't manage to made the outer borders appears and reduce the second column lenght. For the second I try another model and made a three column version (we could need it for russian and japanese song. Like Cyrillic->Latin Alphabet->English or Kana->Romaji->English). After to transform it into a template I'm not sure I can handle it I kinda suck in coding. I'll ask Kinedyme if he can help me he's the most skilled in coding on the wiki with Stand. But first tell if it suit you. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 02:19, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Well, I want it to be sort of like the current frame on my sandbox, but can be switched into different frame for different lyrics language. Just like our infobox. Central General • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 17:53, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Sorry CC it's beyond my competences I think you should ask Kinedyme for that. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:23, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Something like this?: -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 03:20, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Hi Fox Give some opinion about my work please? Thanks Central General • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 23:39, April 2, 2019 (UTC) It looks good, Presenz had a good idea, I didn't think to use this display method. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:29, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Chi-Nu-Kai, Chi-Nu II info Hi Fox I saw that you had some concerns on the historical validity of the Chi-Nu-Kai, the tank was a prototype and it ain’t a Wargaming scam, it did indeed exist, Source It should be noted that there was also a unofficially named version of the vehicle, roundly known as the Chi-Nu II, the differences between these two vehicles was that the Kai version was a prototype, mounting the Chi-To’s prototype turret, while the II version was intended to be the final production model, mounting the Chi-To’s production turret respectively. Hope this helps Kwarduk Kwarduk (talk) 08:25, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Kwarduk, I was just afraid that was just another fantasy tank with no historical foundation (it wouldn't be the first time). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:21, April 8, 2019 (UTC) CharacterNav edit The other day I created a page about Aung character. "CharacterNav" mentioned the name of this character, but the link to the page is not held. As you might guess, how to put a link on Aung I don't know. Could you do that, please? Baker24 Hey Baker, That's good I put the link in the CharNav. Just to say there is a much easiest way to sign just put ~~~~ or use the signature button. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:15, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Cancel editing Why you deleted the record of the wrong crew at the B1 bis? "Despite the frontal 60 mm armor, powerful 75 mm and 47 mm gun, B1 bis had a serious drawback — the role of crew members. The commander cited, charged and shot of the 47 mm guns, the driver was fired from the 75 mm guns and machine guns." Baker24 Hey Baker, You're right on the role distribution problem in real life (except that the real life crew was 4 mens and the 75mm loader and the radio op were two different person, as they're only three that poor Pazomi have a supplemental role) but I removed it because of what you said in the anime that role weren't right, like Pazomi was the 75mm gunner, she has no way to handle the 75mm as the optic sights were just in front of Gomoyo. Plus I wrote why I undo your edit "Undo revision by Baker24 Gomoyo drive and operate the 75mm gun, Sodoko is cmdr, operate and load the 47mm and while Pazomi load the 75mm and give Sodoko 47mm shell. Nothing wrong.". Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:00, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Why was my edit removed this time? About the gun of the Pz. 4. Baker24 Hi Baker, I removed it because you said that the Ausf.F2 gun was different from the Ausf.H but that was wasn't shown in the anime. If you look closely between the Ausf.F2 nd the Ausf.H you can see that the gun is slightly longer. Plus when I removed your edit I said why I did it "By checking the images of Panzer IV Ausf.F2 and Ausf.H you can see that the Ausf.H is slightly longer." Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:28, May 5, 2019 (UTC) I wrote that the scene where replace the weapon wasn't shown. Baker24 Okay, I misunderstand but if you go that way we don't see either when they put the F2 gun on the Ausf.D only the the finding of the longer gun and the result. I think I'll remade your edit in that way "Despite fact that the Ausf.F2 (KwK 40 L/43) and the Ausf.H (KwK 40 L/48) guns are differents we don't saw Ooarai finding another gun for the Panzer IV". Is that good to you ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:21, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, fine. I had in mind. I just misspelled it. Sorry. Baker24 A maximum number of pics per gallery? Hey fox, i wanted to ask whether there is a maximum number of pics you could add to a gallery as it seems that i can't add any more pics to some galleries such as Anchovy's. Is there something that i am missing here? because other galleries with a small number of pics can be added easily. Lanius1995 (talk) 07:52, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Hi Lanius, No I don't think there is limitation because if you look at the Panzer IV gallery it have twice the number of pics that Chovy's one. Tell me what pics you what to add and I'll give a try. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:12, April 22, 2019 (UTC) it's not one particular page but many of them as when ever i upload an image to Carpaccios gallery for example i need to press " finish " but no matter how many times i press or how long i wait nothing happens and the pic doesnt get added to the gallery but if went to another gallery like say peppironi the pic gets uploaded normally with no problem so i dont think that the problem is from my pc or account. sorry for making it too long. Lanius1995 (talk) 17:07, April 22, 2019 (UTC) I konw what you mean, it happens some time, try to reload the page and retry. But it's not the gallery that mess, for example you had problem with Anchovy gallery and some time later Baker manage to upload an image in her gallery. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:15, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Alright as long it's not something wong with my account. thanks for the tip Lanius1995 (talk) 20:27, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Kay picture What manga has the seen with Kay showering? FinnXMarcy (talk) 13:02, April 25, 2019 (UTC) It's in MLLSD Ch.51, a yet untranslated chapter. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:48, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thank you. PS = are there more characters in the chapter? FinnXMarcy (talk) 10:34, April 26, 2019 (UTC) If you mean other exposition like Kay no, but it's a chapter where Alisa made Saunders think there a UFO using a toy, Naomi take out the sniper rifle and finally they realise that Alisa was messing with them. Then Alisa saw a real UFO and after nobody believe her. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:55, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Top Navigation Hi Fox, Do you have a "Main Page" option in your drop down menu for "Explore" in the top navigation? I had one appear for me recently, but it doesn't seem to appear for viewers who are not logged in. Kinedyme (talk) 19:01, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Hey Kine, Yes I have one, I deconnect to see and indeed once I'm deconnected it doesn't appears anymore. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:23, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Hmm... That's queer. I suppose it's fine to not worry about it: There should not be anything else missed out for disconnected users. Kinedyme (talk) 06:34, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Shiyo & Chiyo Wow, these recent tank moms are nice. Where these are from? --BorisSlu (talk) 08:23, April 26, 2019 (UTC) These are from an untranslated MLLSD chapter. In this one Shiho (with her two devils) met with Chiyo (and baby Alice) in the Senshado Federation building, from what I understand just by looking images, Miho and Maho took Alice with them to messing things around when the two mothers realize that their daughters are gone, they get really mad until search the whole building until find them in the WWI tank outside the Federation president office. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:04, April 26, 2019 (UTC) creating new pages for count school hey Fox we now have enough info on the count high school commander that we can make a new page for her all the info are in the comment section of the count high school page, i also suggest making a page for the maresal tank destroyer Lanius1995 (talk) 20:02, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Hi Lanius, Yes I agree, for the Maresal I haven't create the page yet but I'm currently writting the page, the problem is that intels on that tank are very scarce and we still have the problem of its supposed inspiration of the Hetzer. I'll create Marina tommorow if you don't mind. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:01, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Image loading for Character List and Tank List Templates Hi Fox, When you switch visible sub-tables on the CL-Nav and TL-Nav templates, do the images on the new table load immediately? In my case, I have blank spaces, and the images only load once I start move the page a bit (by scrolling). Kinedyme (talk) 21:35, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Hi Kine, Same as you. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:48, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Okay. Has it always been like this? I only noticed it just recently. New JavaScript was pushed only yesterday, although I wouldn't have thought it would affect that part of the operation. And for you, scrolling definitely fixes it, right? There's not some other action (switching tabs, minimize and reshot window, right click, etc.) that will cause the images to appear without scrolling? Also, if it doesn't trouble you, may I ask what browser you're using? Just in case the problem is related to that. Kinedyme (talk) 21:55, May 20, 2019 (UTC) I think as far as I remember it kinda always been like this, but I'm not sure. For me only scrolling make images appears, all other things you mention doesn't work. And my main browser is Firefox, but I tried with Chrome, IE and Edge and it's the same problem as Firefox. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:04, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Alright, thanks for helping me diagnosing this: I'll work on it and try to get it fixed. I'm not sure what causes it yet (all the other tabber and collapsible templates don't seem to have this problem), but it will probably be some kind of JS fix, which will take some time. Kinedyme (talk) 22:19, May 20, 2019 (UTC) This ought to be working now for the TL-Nav template only; can you confirm this please? Kinedyme (talk) 13:46, June 5, 2019 (UTC) In your sandbox, regardless on which icon I click, it does nothing. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:08, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Ah, the sandbox has a blank template for the CL-Nav template. It's not functional at the moment. The template for the tank list should be working I hope, which I've already added to the page. I changed it to start on different pages with the top navigation tabs as well, but the Character List is a bigger file, so I wanted to work on the design with the smaller one first. Kinedyme (talk) 19:57, June 5, 2019 (UTC) The tank page work just fine. No need to scroll down to make images appearing. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:47, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Yay, In that case, I'll fix up the Character one with the same template. Thanks for helping out! PS: This page is probably ready to archive too, no? Kinedyme (talk) 04:23, June 6, 2019 (UTC) My pleasure for helping. And yes it will need archiving but I'm too tired to do it now. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:46, June 6, 2019 (UTC) More named BC girls? There is well known fanart website known as danbooru where there are tens of thousands of GUP fanarts, in that website the two BC girls that can be seen with marie most of the time and i think that they are her tank crew ( both have long candy-colored hair ) are named as " isabe " and " sofue " , question is are these names fan-given or are they there actual names?? if they are do you have any idea where they were named? Lanius1995 (talk) 14:57, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Hey Lanius, These are real names, they aren't fan names. And the source is just the official website, Sofue & Isabe . Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:22, June 16, 2019 (UTC) alright then in that case someone probably should edit that at the bc page as i dont think we know enough to make dedicated pages for them peace fox. Lanius1995 (talk) 18:20, June 16, 2019 (UTC) still archiving the spinoffs? Hey fox i just wanted to ask if youre still archiving " saga of pravda " and " the witch with wings.....etc etc " ( or as you might call it : the manga that lanius cant shut up about )? Lanius1995 (talk) 13:34, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Ah yes Lanius, that guy is pretty annoying isn't he... Oh Lanius how are you I didn't see you :) Yes I'm still archiving them. I read on discord that a guy will translate the Count manga from Chinese to English maybe we'll have a translation soon. Crossing fingers. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:25, June 27, 2019 (UTC) so a guy will translate them? where would this fellow upload them? any links? Lanius1995 (talk) 16:19, June 27, 2019 (UTC) I have no link yet but I think it's in process, he post the message Sunday. My guess is that he will release it under /ak/ banner on mangadex. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:47, June 27, 2019 (UTC) cool, thanks Lanius1995 (talk) 07:06, June 28, 2019 (UTC) oh and if you heard any news about uploading the translations i would really appreciate it if you inform me on my talk page ( i am keeping an eye one mangadex but just in case he uploaded them on a differant site ). peace. Lanius1995 (talk) 17:13, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Okay no problem Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:23, June 28, 2019 (UTC) A new GUP manga THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL. https://comic-walker.com/contents/detail/KDCW_AM19201014010000_68/ Tell me your thoughts on this. Lanius1995 (talk) 11:33, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Hey Lanius, My thoughs are: *I thought they dropped down the manga on Anzio. *Then as it's in japanese I don't understand WTF is going on, it looks like some kind of Anzio madness with CV.33 and food. *The proportions on Alice distrub me a little, on the 1st page it shows Alice a little smaller that Miho. Alice slightly taller that Fukuda (in Senshado no Susume, Fukuda is listed 135cm while Alice is 13?cm) so I'ld say Alice is approximately 137cm, Miho is listed as 158cm. *The graphic style is okay but not my favorite I prefer Ryouchi or Nogami. Apparently the plotline of the manga is (from what I understand from the traduction) "After returning triumphaly to Anzio from the match against the University, Anchovy's next purpose is to train her school that tasted the chagrin of defeat during the last tournament. Anzio's sensha-do will restart". (戦車道・高校生連合の一員として大学選抜チームとの戦いを終え、アンツィオ高校に凱旋したアンチョビ。次なる目的は全国大会で敗戦の悔しさを味わった自校をもう一度鍛え上げること！ アンツィオの戦車道が今、再始動する――) Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:44, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Maybe it's over exposure but i dont find myself interested in any manga that focuses on the main cast ( the anime cast ) as i find them to be dull and boring, spinoff characters like jajka shizuka eclaire asparagus and earl grey ( hope she could've been the commander of st.gloriana in all other material ) are faaar more entertaining for me, although to be fair Noemi on the other hand despite having the best pair of............puppy eyes ( what did you think i was going to say ) is kinda boring and feels very familiar in her looks and personality although i have high hopes for marina the commander she looks like a fun and colorful character......in short i will not be looking forward to any new editions of this manga like i do count's,it might be fun but i much rather knowing what happens in ribbon warrior instead. p.s regarding the graphics: WHAT DID YOU DO TO CARPACCIO???? sorry for making it long. Lanius1995 (talk) 19:20, July 5, 2019 (UTC) It's not really a new GuP manga since it's been out for a while since February 2019. They finally found a new artist to do the Anzio manga and the pages were being posted on the Dengeki Magazine Twitter account since February . I don't really keep up to date with it but it still on-going. They just put it on Comic Walker website. Also, I will never ever find the Oarai cast dull or boring. Just saying. Zenjamibu (talk) 05:51, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Patton High School Hello, Fox. So, for quite a while, I have been curious about a certain school mentioned in the Comic Anthology but not mentioned on the wiki at all. It's called Patton High School, and from what I can tell, it seems to be part of an American Tankery League rather than the Japanese Sensha-Do Federation. It is also shown to have a T26E4 Super Pershing. I already spoke to The General about this, and according to him, it is said that the Comic Anthology is considered canon. However, he also sent me to talk to you about this, considering you seem to be more knowledgeable about canon. Would this be considered canon? And if so, would it be possible to put it on the wiki? I have the actual source material readily available. https://mangarock.com/manga/mrs-serie-85209/chapter/mrs-chapter-85216 Stravellia (talk) 04:09, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Hi Stravellia Sorry for the late answer. Technically I see no objection. But the problem is that the school page will be near empty as we don't have many informations on it except that it's an American School and that it use Super Pershing and normal Pershing. We don't have a school emblem nor any background or location. And for the canonicity, in this universe it has always been very ambiguous, to my appreciation if it doesn't contradict anything it could be canon. For the case of Comic Anthology, I consider the one you mention and Erika's Pride as really canon as they don't contradict anything and they are easily placeable in the timeline (Erika's Pride is even a direct prequel for Phase Erika) for the fews others that are translated some could be considered as canon but are hardly placeable in a timeline others are more joke chapters. And BTW General is "her" not "him" :) Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:32, July 9, 2019 (UTC) My sincere apologies for misconstruing the General's gender. Her gender was never mentioned to me. Anyways, as for location, it's reasonable to assume that Patton is located in Nevada, in the United States; the old woman in the source material mentioned that she "took part in Nevada". Also, looking closely at the source material, they seem to use some kind of Sherman as well; perhaps an Isherman, but that's a post-war Israeli Sherman. And it's safe to assume that they do not have Panzer IVs despite them appearing as well, considering the source material appears to show Patton in a match with another school; maybe a German school? It's more information than we have for, say, Gilbert High School, so I think we have enough information for a separate page. Maybe. At the very least, a mention in the Other Schools page. Stravellia (talk) 01:12, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Don't worry about General :) For the localization, it is said that the manoeuvring grounds are in Nevada, I think I'll just put United States. For their tanks they have Pershing and Super Pershing, for the Sherman I'm not sure it belong to them as they on manoeuvring grounds maybe there is other American schools (and it cannot be a post-war Sherman). And the Panzer IV belong to Tsukie and her friends that come to US as exchange students, they even had a Chi-Ri later (last page). And BTW they kicked Patton's ass. The Other Schools page to me should be deleted as now all schools except West Kureouji Grona Academy and Gilbert HS have a proper page. This page was created at the time we hadn't any information on others schools and this page was here just to list them. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:00, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Do me proud. Hey fox it's me again, i just wanted to say that i wont be able to translate this month's count manga as i have 5 exams the coming week and then 3 the week after it, so i wont have any time on my hands to translate and edit. hope you coould make up for it and translate them yourself ( we will most likely get either the twins id sheet or senpai's ). peace. Lanius1995 (talk) 08:38, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Hey Lanius, by translating Count manga you mean the character sheet or the entire chapter ??? And don't worry if the character sheet is your senpai I will translate it. And good luck for your exams, what kind of diploma do you pass ??? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:52, July 13, 2019 (UTC) I mean translate what you can, any events that appear important ( like if they remmber to actually finnish the match for example ). and if you want to know i'm studying medicine it's my last year before graduating ( it's 6 yrs in my country ). Lanius1995 (talk) 17:38, July 13, 2019 (UTC) I see you took medecine to play doctor with your senpai :) Just out of curiosity from where country you are ??? I asked you once when you said that my Darjeeling's tank would be busted up and you talk about military checkpoints but you never answer, another user guessed Ukraine. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:28, July 13, 2019 (UTC) 1- she's my kouhai not senpai 2- no i'm not that dirty minded i'm a classy fellow ( that's what i tell myself ) i actually took medicine to become a hematologist. 3- i would like to keep that to myself if you dont mind ( not ukraine ). in case you're wondering why i am replying when i have a shitload of exams, i'm doing it in my time off ( gotta rest after all ). Lanius1995 (talk) 12:43, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Hematology, the study of blood hummm... Blood->Vampires->Romania->Count High School->Vampire loli... OMG everything is linked !!!! This is a set up. Ok for your nationality I let it go.. for now. No just kidding. Just to tell your username reminds me an antagonist in Fallout New Vegas :) Panzer Vor !!! for your exams. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:56, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Tank choice dilemma for fic Hey Fox, I have a matter that I'd like your opinion on. I have brought a similar matter to you before, I have discussed this with a few other people but so far the opinion are divided and it's more a less a tie so that doesn't sit all that well with me. I am looking currently for a second solid medium tank to fil lin the last ranks for my OC team's tank roster and originally the T-44 was selected because it hits all the requirements that I was looking for, good mobility, hitting power and a good enough degree of armor protection to allow it to act more like a brawler. However, over the past 2 months I've been starting to get a little bit worried that the T-44 might actually be a little too good, being somewhat unbalanced. Now the most obvious downgrade from the T-44 is the one we are well familiar with, the ole T-34-85. In terms of firepower it is equal given that both tanks used the same gun, in terms of mobility they are both likely pretty close and despite my best efforts I've not been able to find any definitive information in order to make a comprehensive comparision between the mobility of both vehicles. It is really only armor protection that there is a notable difference. And I am somewhat concerned that the considerable drop in armor compared to the T-44 might prevent the T-34-85 from fufilling the role that it is supposed to fill, there is quite a difference between a 90mm front plate and a 45mm one. I do know that if the T-44 didn't have that 90mm front plate that I likely would have picked it. In the case of both tanks I am planning on changing the tracks because I dislike the look of the waffle pattern tracks. What do you feel is the better choice here? Hauptman (talk) 12:24, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Also, let's say I were to go with the T-34-85, would you say it'd be a good idea to also select of the tankdestroeyrs that were buidl on its chassis, such as the SU-85m or SU-100? Hauptman (talk) 16:11, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Excuse the interruption but if you don't mind I have an idea you might like (think of it as returning the favor for the many times you've helped me with the same problem). I believe I found the happy medium. Gentlemen, the T-43. It was originaly designed as a "universal tank" with the armor of heavier tanks but the mobility of the T-34. - While generally similar to the T-34 it had a new armor layout and turret design - A space effiecent torsion beam suspension replacing the T-34's Christie - New five-speed gearbox - 3-man turret with a commander's cupola for all-around vision, an improvemt over the T-34's 2-man turret where the commander was also the gunner - 53 km/h speed decreses to 50 km/h - 250 km/h operational range decreases to 240 km/h - T-34's 70mm turret armor increases to 90mm - T-34's 47mm hull and 60mm sides increases to 75mm - Retains the same F-34 gun as the T-34 - 26.5 tonne weight increases to 34 tonnes. Testing found that the heavier T-43 couldn't match the T-34's mobility, while it's armor wasn't heavy enough to stop the German 88mm. The T-43 project was cancelled and the T-34/85 project was started, the previous T-34 tank henceforth being called the T-34/76. I'm pretty sure you know more about Soviet equpment and again, you are free to choose as you wish, but I thought that this would be a good choice since it would make the school stand out more. WaterKuruk (talk) 16:39, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Hey Hauptman sorry not responding earlier. First what you means about "too good and unbalanced" ? If a tank is too good to be true it's because it's true then you might take it, then by unbalanced you means, unbalanced compared to other tanks in your team or compared to the opponent your team might fight ???? My opinion is to keep the T-44. Then about TDs yes they have more firepower and more lower profiles but they also have the same problem as all turretless tanks: to face the direction they want to fire. If a track is destroyed they're fucked up (look a our dear Emi Kojima formerly Jagdpanther-san) even if "an static tank is a dead tank", at least turret tanks can always defend themselves even if immobilized. Kuruk> Np for the intrusion :) I don't think the T-43 would be any good compared to the T-34/85 or the T-44, first because it would downgun the team as the T-43 was armed with the 76mm gun not a 85mm one and then even if it has minor speed loss it can't match the T-34 mobility for approximately the same resistance to a 88mm shell. IRCC the prototype didn't shine in tests at Kubinka so the project was scrapped down but they keep the T-43 turret and fit a 85mm inside. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:01, July 21, 2019 (UTC) About the last count manga. Hey Fox, i know now that you left me a massege about a week ago regarding Count's manga latest edition, so here is my opinion and what little i've manged to translate. First, the twins sheet: not much to say here but if you asked me from the momment Noemi's sheet appears how the twins sheet would look like i would've told you " they would be hugging each other ". seconed the conversation: without a doubt the hardest part to translate in all editions is senpai's conversations and here is no exceptions ( the ocr sites find it hard to recognise the kanji ) however i've managed to get some informations, at first noemi says the words " no name ?" which felt like a middle finger to me, but later on senpai mentions that her family has line in fortune telling and mentions something about " collecting wealth from the uneducated " and " count is the power gate for fortune telling " and then mentions " refusing to choosing universty " and noemis says " you wont get a recommendation " and then senpai decides to melt my heart with a smile. I belive that senpai refused to practice fortune teling and sense count puts a high emphisis on fortune telling she wouldnt get a recommendation. third the match: explains itself for the most part, Noemi wants to stay and engage saunders tanks and marina tells her " do it if you want " in a true tsundere fashion then marina says " i'll do it too, RIGHT WITCH SENIOR " while making the most adorable face, which might indicates that marina is another victim of senpai's charm. p.s Erika ( not that one ) is a pretty good gunner. thats what i manged to muster.